


Just Ride

by elii



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 ft. trans man V [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spoiler free!, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V, Trans V, Vaginal Sex, bc i haven’t finished the game yet, johnny‘s mouth is absolutely filthy & v loves it, s’more raunchy sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii
Summary: The only person V wants to ride is Johnny, even if Johnny has a hard time believing that.(aka: very little plot, hella smut)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 ft. trans man V [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066223
Comments: 21
Kudos: 280





	Just Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: V is a trans male and his genitals are referred to using words like pussy, cunt, clit, etc. If that’s not your cup of tea, you probably shouldn’t read

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t wanna take that chick for a ride.”

V’s lips are a fraction away from kissing the glass in his hand when he looks across the bar, his red eyes meeting with the woman’s brown. She quirks an eyebrow at him, raising her glass with a smirk. The smile he sends her way is polite as he shakes his head ever so slightly. He’s not interested, not tonight anyways, not with her. But he tilts his glass towards her just the same, a pseudo cheers. They take a drink together before her eyes move elsewhere, seeking out another warm body for the night.

“Can’t say that I do.” Johnny’s leaning against the bar, his hips only a foot or so away from V’s face. V casts him a quick upwards glance before shrugging. “Yeah. I don’t swing like that.” It’s not a complete lie- V certainly does prefer men over women, though historically speaking gender hasn’t been much of a defining factor in his sex life. Terms have never suited him well, but if he had to be labeled he would probably settle on homoflexible.

“Huh… didn’t expect that.”

“Don’t tell me preferences are a shock to you, rockerboy,” V snorts, shooting back the rest of his drink. The glass clicks as he returns it to the bar, running a finger around its circumference. “S’ides, I wouldn’t do that.”

“You wouldn’t do what?”

V’s about to laugh when he realizes Johnny’s not being rhetorical. Then he just swallows, looking down to his empty glass without a smile. 

“Another?” It’s Claire, drying a pint glass behind the bar.

“Nah, thanks Claire, I’m all good.” 

“Suit yourself, I’ll be right over here if you need me.”

V ends up not needing her bartending skills again, as he leaves a few minutes later. The air bites at his nose and cheeks as he walks back to his apartment building, reminding him that it most certainly is fall. He forgot his jacket, but it doesn’t bother him much. He’s survived colder nights than this in much less, and his jeans and shirt are suiting him just fine. V makes it halfway back before he caves, giving in to what he knows Johnny must have been craving, at least as much as he had been craving it himself. 

“Enjoying that?”

V tilts his head up as he blows out smoke, watching as it dissipates into the cold air. “Sure.”

“Sure my ass.” Johnny’s standing too close to him, crowding into his space. “You love that shit, don’t lie to me.”

V takes another drag, this time blowing it out in Johnny’s direction. “Fuck off,” He says casually. “It’s your fault anyways,”

It’s enough to shut Johnny up and for a handful of blissful moments, V feels like he could be anyone. A corpo suit, a waiter, a joytoy. Everyone takes smoke breaks- the one filthy habit that unites Night City. Nomad, Valentino, Mox, no matter. Big tobacco got hooks in all of them. The smoke fills up his lungs as he takes a long drag- holding it in until it burns, begging to come out. When he exhales it feels like heaven, even though he can also feel Johnny’s eyes burning holes through him like bullets.

“You never answered my question,” Johnny starts, snapping V back to the real world. “What wouldn’t you do?”

V sighs, lifting his foot to stub out the butt of his smoke against the heel of his boot. “Fuck someone else.” He looks away from the wall, turning so he can shove his shoulder against it instead. Johnny laughs. It’s anything but joyful and it's enough to make V clench his hands into fists. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

He meets the other man's eyes then, glaring right through the lenses of his stupid sunglasses. V had taken to wearing a pair of aviators as well, though he had left them back at his apartment. They were bright red, nearly hot pink in the sun and not opaque at all. They were all show, useless metal and glass fashion. He liked them well enough, though. Even if they didn’t do shit to protect his eyes from the sun.

Johnny’s smirking, flicking his own cigarette down to the concrete without a second glance. “It’s just sex, kid.” V’s itching to punch the smug look right off Johnny’s face, his fucking sunglasses too. “Don’t overthink it.”

“You kissed me.” V says, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He suddenly feels dumb. All the fight he had burning up inside him disappearing, leaving only some smoldering embers behind. Fuck. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and scrubs them roughly against his face, stubble prickling against his palms. “This is stupid. You’re stupid.” He hears Johnny’s laugh again and shakes his head, throwing his hands up into the air. “Fuck this. I’m leaving.”

“Yeah? Where you gonna go?” Johnny’s walking by his side now, and V finds himself straightening his back on instinct. There were a great many ways that Johnny pissed V off, his height being one them. Coincidentely most of the items on the ‘reasons Johnny’s a fuckface’ list just so happened to be on the ‘reasons I want to fuck Johnny’s face’ list as well. Height was a contender on both of them. V wasn’t that small, at least not compared to most. He was short for a guy, yeah, but that never bothered him before. Johnny’s got a good few inches on him, and while it’s not like he’s a whole foot taller, it’s still enough to make V wanna fist a hand into his hair and tug him down a level.

“Back home.”

“Headed that way already, kid.”

“Eat a dick, Johnny.” 

V manages to make it home without a hitch after that, mostly thanks to Johnny keeping the fuck to himself. His apartment is cold when he walks in, almost colder than it was outside. He leans against the vending machine in his kitchen and sighs. Sometimes V felt like he could hate it here, if he really tried. Fuck, he  _ did _ try. Packed his bags and left the city, moved to Atlanta and fucking  _ tried  _ to make it his home. It wasn’t though, never felt like it. Maybe he was like Misty in that way, can’t sleep without the noise and crime of the city. He sighs again, hitting the back of his head against the cool metal. His entire body aches, and on top of that he’s still sore from his and Johnny’s last escapade. 

He doesn’t startle when he feels pressure on his shoulder, but he also doesn’t open his eyes. He knows who it is. V allows himself to be pulled forward, stumbling slightly when he hits solid flesh. He tells himself that everything is fine, that it’s just sex. It’s not like it means anything.  _ Fuck.  _ Of course it doesn’t mean anything, the world was already fucked up as it is. The last thing V needs is to be catching feelings for some dirtbag relic that died decades ago. Johnny winds a hand up his neck, grabbing his jaw roughly and pulling him in for a crushing kiss.

No, V isn't getting soft. The soft spot he has for Johnny is less of a romantic feeling and more of a baby skull sorta soft. Mushy, too new to the world for its own good, will dent if dropped. He doesn’t want to feel soft for Johnny, God knows there’s no good reason why he should. 

“This is fucked.” V says, but still allows Johnny to pull at his hips, pressing their lower halves together. “This is so fucked.”

“Yeah? Why’re you so sweet on me, then?”

V barks out a laugh. He’s hardly sweet on Johnny, and it’s not like he’s asking to go steady with him. Though monogamy was never something V didn’t expect from Johnny, at least in some sense of the word. It wasn’t as if the relic could just go out and fuck whoever he pleased. 

“Fuckin’ shut up already. You damn well know I’m not expecting a ring. It’s not like I’m asking to have your kids, Silverhand.” V isn’t glowering, he  _ isn’t. _ Even if he wants to, Johnny’s face has changed from neutral amusement to something darker, something with an edge. 

“But you’d like that, right?”

V’s taken aback, caught off guard. His brow pinches together, eyes widening. “What the fuck do-“

“Sure, you’re not  _ asking _ for it, but I know you want it,” Johnny’s moving closer to him, even as V backs up. His back hits the wall, and Johnny’s crowding closer to him- nosing at the side of his neck, his lips trailing up to V’s ear. “Want me to fuck a baby into you, V?” V groans when Johnny nips at his earlobe, his face already flushed by the time Johnny starts whispering. “Want me to fuck you real good? Fill you up, make you a daddy?”

“Fuck,  _ Johnny _ ,” V shuts his eyes, the back of his head hitting the wall. “So fuckin’ filthy.”

“You’re the one who wants it.” Johnny’s not chuckling, but it’s a damn near thing. “Dreamin’ about it, touching yourself when you think I’m not around. You know your fingers can’t satisfy you like my cock can, I’ve fucking ruined you for anyone else- even yourself.” 

V’s so damn wet, his cunt aching with need and warmth and  _ fuck _ , Johnny’s right. But V would be damned if a little dirty talk was all it took for him to admit to that. Hell, he’d be damned before he admitted it to Johnny at all. His ego already walked into the room before he did- it didn’t need anymore stuffing.

“Could’ve just asked, sweetheart.” V’s mouth dries at the nickname, though it sounds a fraction away from being an insult coming from Johnny’s wicked mouth. “I’ll only do it if you ask.”

“You know what I fucking want already, why’d I gotta ask?” V’s words are sharp, defensive from his embarrassment.

But Johnny’s not having it- he grabs V’s jaw roughly and  _ shakes,  _ squeezing hard when V doesn’t open his eyes. “Fucking look at me.” V keeps his eyes shut, holding onto the semblance of control he has over the situation with an iron grip. A knee pushes his legs open, slotting between them and pressing up against his cunt. V’s still in his ratty patched jeans, but the mockery of pleasure is enough to have him biting his lip for more. There’s a hand in his hair and it’s pulling, sharp and fast, tilting his head up. “I said open your fucking eyes.”

V opens his fucking eyes, though they stay in a glare. Johnny sneers at him, roughly thumbing over his lips with the calloused pad of his thumb. V opens his mouth, sucking the digit in and pursing his lips around it. Johnny’s eyes are dark and heavy, and it’s nearly too much for V to handle. He bites down, not enough to break through skin but surely enough to cause some pain. Johnny doesn’t even yelp. He pulls back his thumb with a grunt, but V doesn’t even have the time to smirk before the thumb is being replaced by Johnny’s index and middle fingers. 

“You little fuckin’ cunt,” V’s eyes get wide as Johnny shoves his fingers deep into his mouth, nearly gagging him. He’s forced to the ground, there’s no other way to go without being actually choked, and the grip on his hair won’t allow him to do anything but fall to his shaky knees. “Act like a bitch, I’ll fuckin’ treat you like one.” Johnny pulls his fingers out, wiping them against V’s cheek. He drags V’s face towards his crotch, winding his other hand into V’s hair as well. V groans at the pain, immediately moving to suck at the outline of Johnny’s cock. He’s hard, straining against his stupid rockerboy pants and V wants him more than life itself.

“Johnny,” V moans, his fingers working at the button and zipper, slipping inside, pulling out Johnny’s cock. He wraps his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he looks up. Johnny’s gaze is smoldering, enough to make V feel like he should look away. But Johnny doesn’t give him the chance, using his grip on his hair to shove V further down. V only manages to take it halfway before it hits the back of his mouth, threatening to breach his throat. His hands slam up onto Johnny’s thighs, eyes already pricking with tears as he gags. Johnny’s grip doesn’t relent, but he doesn’t press V any further. V’s lips feel too stretched out around Johnny’s girth, his mouth too full. He shuts his eyes and squeezes his thighs together as Johnny pulls back, taking in deep lungfuls of air. 

“Fuckin’ huge,” V gasps, his tongue falling out of his mouth the second after he speaks, lapping at the head and moaning when he’s rewarded with the bitter taste of precome. “Fuck, Johnny. Want you inside me so fuckin’ bad.” He tries to get his lips around his cock again, but Johnny stops him with a sharp tug.

“Beg.”

V moans, his cunt’s practically gushing as he rubs his thighs together, the friction pitiful but delicious at the same time. “Need you to fuck me, need your come. Fuck, I need to be  _ full _ .”

“Good fucking slut.” Johnny snarls, his hands tightening in V’s hair as he thrusts forward, filling V’s expectant mouth. He fucks into his throat quickly, giving V no time to react before he’s pulling out, slapping V’s cheek with his wet cock, rutting against his face casually. “Not the best at sucking cock, are you?”

V shoves at Johnny’s thighs  _ hard _ , pushing the other man away from him just enough to stumble to his feet. “Most people I’ve fucked haven’t been as big as you.” He said defensively, cheeks red and lips swollen. Johnny only smirks, a half-crooked thing that makes V get butterflies in his belly. 

“C’mon, get that ass over here.”

V obeys, getting close enough to Johnny to push him again- this time towards the bed. They haven’t fucked in the bed yet, and V’s interested in trying it out. Johnny seems to get the hint, backing up until the backs of his legs hit the bed frame and then shucking off his pants, sitting down on the bed with a loose hand on his cock.

“Still wearing that stupid shirt.” V growls, stalking forward until he’s nestled between Johnny’s thighs. He rips it off, tearing the fabric and watching as it glitches into nothing. His hands explore Johnny’s chest, shutting his eyes when he feels hands wrap around his wrists. He’s pulled on top of Johnny then, straddling the other man. He frantically undoes his own pants, pulling them down halfway to his thighs before grabbing hold of Johnny’s length. He sinks down slowly, a groan on his lips and a tremble running through his thighs. He’s dripping wet but the stretch is still there, teasing right on the cusp of being painful. Johnny seems to sense this, or at V thinks he does by the way he’s just watching him, not grabbing him by the waist and fucking into him without a care. 

“Fuck.” V swears, his chin dipping down towards his collarbones. Johnny’s hot and heavy inside him, filling him up as far as their position will allow. V grinds down on his lap, his breath coming out in short little pants as the pressure turns to pleasure- his hard clit rubbing against Johnny’s lap. 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous.” Johnny lays back on the bed, showing off the wide expanse of his abdomen and chest. V leans down as he winds his hips, licking Johnny’s abs with reverence.

“Fuck me like you mean it, then.” V snarks back, straightening up his back once more. Johnny’s too big for him to ride properly, V can only lift himself up so much without physically crouching over Johnny’s body- which doesn’t seem like the hottest idea in the world. “Stop being such a fuckin’ pussy and take me.”

V doesn’t even have the time to finish his sentence, as Johnny’s taking his hips into his hands and tugging him down  _ hard _ on his cock. V gapes, his mouth parted wide as Johnny sets a brutal pace, thrusting into V without mercy. 

“Just when I thought I got you all nice and sweet,” Johnny growls, his fingernails digging hard into the flesh of V’s hips. “you have to run that fat fuckin’ mouth of yours.”

V’s eyes are still full from being choked, and all he can do is slap his hands down against Johnny’s chest to keep his balance. He loses one of the hands on his hips, and throws his head back with a cry when Johnny moves it to work at his clit. His cries only grow when Johnny turns the pleasure into pain, pinching the tip of his clit between his thumb and index finger. 

“Yeah, you fuckin’ like that don’t you? Like being used, like it when it hurts?”

V can’t speak, he doesn’t wanna speak. He wants to live in this feeling forever, dancing right along the edge of too much and too good. He vaguely notices Johnny sitting up, flipping them around so that his back is pressed against the bed and Johnny’s kneeling between his legs. Johnny throws them over his shoulders, pressing forward and laughing when V screams out. 

The angle is blinding, Johnny going in so deep V feels like he can feel him in his chest. His clits being worked by Johnny’s thumb, fast wet circle motions that bring him too fucking close to coming. He opens his mouth, hands reaching out to cup the back of Johnny’s neck as he gets fucked. “So close,” he manages to get out, though it’s hardly audible over the sound of his heart pounding. “More, please  _ fuck,  _ so close-”

Johnny cuts him off with a hard  _ slap,  _ the sound ricocheting off of the walls in his apartment. V comes silently, his teeth sunk into his lower lip and his back arched fully off of the bed. Johnny fucks him good through his orgasm, never taking his thumb off of his oversensitive clit. Somewhere between his orgasm and Johnny’s, V blacks out- the pleasure too much for his sensors to take.

He wakes up in his basketball shorts, tucked under the covers and resting chest to chest on top of Johnny. They’re both still shirtless, and V’s pretty sure that Johnny’s commando as well. 

“Why’re you…” V trails off, shutting his eyes as Johnny slings an arm over his back. It’s warm and the pressure feels sublime against his skin, perfect in the exact way it shouldn’t. “I’m not fragile. Don’t need you to coddle me just cause we fucked.”

“Fuck kid, what’d I gotta do to make you stop complaining,” There’s no edge to Johnny’s voice, no actual threat- even if the idea of Johnny punishing him makes V’s imagination spark up with all sorts of devious thoughts. “Just shut up, I know you’re enjoying this too.” 

“You’re enjoying this?” V hates how hesitant his voice sounds. It’s not nearly as vulnerable as his reaction to it entails, but the hint of desperation is enough to make him cringe. “Whatever, I don’t care.” He follows, shoving his face into the space between Johnny’s neck and shoulder. “Fuck off.”

V can feel Johnny’s chest rumbles as he chuckles, and has to hold back the urge to bite him in retaliation. “Go to sleep, V.” Johnny adjusts himself, adjusts V on top of him, leans back and sighs. “You’ll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some more self gratifying smut! I’m having a lot of fun writing Johnny/V, and have a few other little drabbles half-written already that I’ll probably end up finishing/posting at some point!
> 
> I thrive off kudos/comments & I’d love to hear what you thought, even if it's just an emoji! ❤️


End file.
